1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a central processing unit (CPU) socket connector, and particularly to a CPU socket connector that can be securely soldered on a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 8 and 8A, a conventional CPU socket connector 8 (shown upside down against a printed circuit board (PCB) 7) comprises a base 82, a cover 83 movably mounted on the base 82, and an actuator 84 for driving the cover 83 to move on the base 82. The base 82 generally has a protruding section 821 at one end thereof. A plurality of conductive contacts (not shown) are received in the base 82 and each contact has a solder ball 81 attached thereon. The socket connector 8 is soldered on an upper surface of the PCB 7 by being subjected to a reflow process. The soldering balls 81 are soldered on solder pads (not shown) attached on the upper surface of the PCB 7 so that the socket connector 8 is electrically connected with the PCB 7.
Sometimes, it is desirable to solder a plurality of electrical elements on a bottom surface of the PCB 7 after the socket connector 8 is soldered on the upper surface, so the PCB 7 must be turned over and subjected to a reflow process with the socket connector 8 already in place. The solder balls 81 will melt again during the second reflow process and the socket connector 8 will tend to incline downwardly because the center of gravity of the socket connector 8 is near the protruding section 821. The soldering balls 81 adjacent to the protruding section 821 may become disconnected from the solder pads on the PCB 7 (see FIG. 8A) and this affects the electrical connection between the contacts of the socket connector 8 and the PCB 7.
An object of the present invention is to provide a CPU socket connector which is securely retained on a PCB during an invented solder reflow process by providing a fastening means soldered on the PCB.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical socket connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a base, a cover movably mounted on the base and a fastening means. The base has contact receiving portion over much of its bottom surface, and a first protruding section at one end thereof. A plurality of conductive contacts are received into corresponding passageways of the base and each has a solder ball attached thereon. The fastening means is assembled on the first protruding section of the base and at least has a soldering portion. The soldering portion and the solder balls are soldered on the PCB together.